<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passion and Lust in a World Stood Still by BlackAce70</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245359">Passion and Lust in a World Stood Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70'>BlackAce70</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, And whatever junk fucking someone in stopped time falls under, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Cumming in Drinks, Essentially Rape, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Frozen In Time, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Mating Press, Nakadashi, Oblivious, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Cowgirl, Rolo would do ANYTHING for his brother, Time Stop, Titfucking, Unaware, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolo was someone who cherished his older brother Lelouch in every way imaginable. Though his relationship with him was fake, he would gladly give his life to protect him and his sister Nunnally. And he knew that his Geass would be essential in protecting them at all costs. That said, Rolo reflects back on the many times he had used his geass to mature and train it in the past.</p><p>. . . As well as the many lovely ladies he had the pleasure of using it on. Anonymous Commission</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passion and Lust in a World Stood Still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone were to ask just how much Lelouch meant to Rollo Lamperouge. They would be met with an over the top and somewhat exaggerated response as to how much the older teen meant to him. While it was true, the entire life he spent with the Lamperouge siblings was an absolute lie. Something forged by the Geass Order, as a means to keep an eye on Lelouch and Nunally both during the time spent Aries Villa and when they were sent to Japan; with the orders to take care of them should they do anything out of hand. Living with them and being blessed with their kindness the way he had, had made him grown attached to his fake siblings. More so than he knew he should have. </p><p>Having grown up the way he did in his early childhood, being nothing more than a killing machine for the Order. It was… nice, to be able to have something akin to a real family for him. It made him feel loved, it made him feel like he was more than some mere assassin. </p><p>It made him feel… human... </p><p>Unfortunately, Rollo wasn’t stupid, he knew full well how much the Geass Order, or rather, V.V. held contempt towards Lelouch and Nunally. Mostly out of -in his opinion- stupidly petty jealousy the young immortal had towards Marianne vi Britannia, or Marianne Lamperouge as she preferred to be referred to as. It was that same jealousy that drove to have the Empress assassinated quite boldly in their home. It was one of the rare few times he had been kept out of the loop of a murder plot. Though, he suspected V.V. kept the assassination plan from him cause he knew that the boy would’ve tried something if he caught wind of it. While he would’ve been right, it still frustrated him knowing that there was nothing that he could do to prevent the death of his mother. Marianne may have known about the truth regarding him, but she still cared for him all the same. Which just made him cherish his spurious family altogether. </p><p>Regardless, it was because of this, that subsequently caused him, Lelouch, and Nunnally to be sent away to Japan by the 98th Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia. An act that shocked and angered his older brother, causing him to vow to destroy Britannia once and for all someday. And if there was one thing that he had come know about Lelouch, was that when he made promises; he kept them. And though the time they had spent living together peacefully in Japan, which would eventually turn into Area 11 by the Britannians. He knew that Lelouch’s burning hatred for his family as well as his desire to crush them still lived on strongly within him. And somehow, someday, he would gain the means to have his opportunity to destroy them. </p><p>Reflecting back on it now, he supposes it shouldn’t have come as a surprise as to how all these events had led them up to this moment. With Lelouch donning the mask and becoming the masked Revolutionary Hero; Zero. Someone who not only fought to destroy everything he despised about Britannia. But to also free the Japanese from the oppression they had endured during their time underneath its thumb. And during that time, he was by Lelouch’s side, serving as one of his most loyal bodyguards, ensuring that nothing would ever happen to him. With all the enemies he made within the Britannian Empire, along with those that lurked in the shadows, such as V.V. Rollo knew that he would have to do everything he could to ensure that Lelouch would be safe no matter what. Fortunately, he had his most valued Ace in the hole to assist him. </p><p>His Geass. </p><p>Something he had manifested at a young age while he was still in the order. Once, a tool to assassinate and kill, but now it was something that was used, all for the sake of his older brother. It was by far one of the most powerful and dangerous Geass to date, right next to Lelouch Geass of Absolute Obedience; the ‘Ward of Absolute Suspension’.</p><p>Up until a certain point, Rollo never put much thought into his Geass before. Seeing it was nothing more than a tool to him with his goals. That had changed when he met Lelouch and Nunnally, he couldn’t count the number of times he had used his abilities to help protect them from any type of dangers or harassment the two had dealt with over the years. And with the rise of Zero, along with the creation of the Black Knights, he knew that he would be relying on this power more than ever. Fortunately, thanks to the many instances and times where he got to train up his Geass. It had managed to fully mature into fully developed ‘Perfect’ Geass in both of his eyes. His power, having grown to the point where he could now freeze time for over half an hour, a couple of hours at most if he truly put his mind to it. And it was all thanks to the many scenarios where he managed to use his abilities to the fullest. </p><p>He recalled all those times when he had gotten a chance to further develop his powers. </p><p>-X- </p><p>The first time around came all the way back to Aries Villa, during the when he and the Lamperouges were still royalty. During where Rollo was accompanying a young Euphemia that was the same age as him and an older Cornelia to the bathhouse. It wasn’t anything strange or out of the ordinary between the Vi and Li Britannias, given that they were the rare few siblings that genuinely cared about the Lamperouges in this den of Lions. So occasionally, it was pretty common for them to play, sleep, and even bathe together from time to time. Well, normal for Nunally and Lelouch in their case (though the latter would often get a little flustered.), but Rollo was a bit different. </p><p>Having been forced to grow up a little bit more quickly, mentally wise. He wasn’t a stranger to the female body, nor when it came to sexual knowledge in terms of intimacy. Even having learned it, in the event that it would come in handy for any potential seduction mission and assassination assignments in the future. And in the case of Euphemia and especially Cornelia, he couldn’t deny just how attractive they were. With Euphemia, though she was merely 10 like him, and her body had yet to begin blossoming. She had this ‘Cute as a button’ charm to her for her age, which could only be matched by a rare few other girls he’s known in his life. With that in mind, It wasn’t hard to see why his older brother Lelouch had been completely infatuated with her. While Cornelia, on the other hand, was the epitome of beauty. Much more gorgeous than most of the other imperial princesses of the royal family if Rollo were being honest. Large breasts, wide hips sensual curves, and a perky rear that were all hidden away by knight outfit. Rollo would admit that he had fantasized about Cornelia on more than one occasion. </p><p>With him entering the bath with the two Li sisters, seeing as how Lelouch and Nunally had managed to take their baths before him. It had managed to leave him in the company of the two sisters. Maybe it was because of his young age, or the fact that they just had complete trust in him. But the Li sisters had absolutely no defense or hesitation when it came to their nudity around him. Granted, the only time there were like this was here in the bathhouse, but it still amazed him how much they were willing to show off in front of him. Especially Cornelia; he knew how much she had little patience for perverts and lechers. The last noble that had tried something with her was the LAST noble to try something with her. </p><p>Shame she wasn’t an assassin, the way she handled that knife had been amazing. </p><p>Digressions aside, being blessed with the glorious perky mounds bouncing shamelessly in front of him aroused the young adolescent boy. Before he had even realized it himself, he had frozen both princesses, along with the entire bathroom in suspended animation. An act that more than surprised him, he hadn’t even realized he turned on his geass. But here he was staring at the unaware, unsuspected blissfully chatting away statue-like older and younger siblings. Cornelia seated by the side of the tub with Euphemia seated next to her. The latter was submerged from the neck down in the water while the former’s boobs were floating a bit in the water. Only the sound of the water running in the background was the only Rollo could hear as he started at the Li Britannia sisters. It was also where he had gotten a naughty idea on what he could do at this very moment. </p><p>“Sorry Sis,” He apologized lowly, having a bit of regret what he was able to do. But was too far deep into his own lust to back down from what he was about to do.</p><p>Positioning himself, he right in between the Li sisters on the edge of the bathtub. Having turned both of their heads to have them facing his throbbing erection. While he wasn’t a full-fledged adult, his size was nothing to scoff at. Ten years old with an 8-inch cock was rather impressive for a boy his age and size. And he had every intention of putting it to good use. Their already parted mouths from talking and laughing made it easier as he stationed his cock right in between them. Both of their soft lips unknowingly kissing the hard member. Moving his hips back and forth, his cock slide between them, slowly growing wet thanks to the saliva coating his length. He kept this up until finally, he cracked and took Euphemia by the head and thrust his cock deeply into her mouth. The blank-eyed girl was unresponsive to the huge cock forcing its way down her tight throat, earning a grunt from Rollo from how amazing it felt. For his first time doing something sexual, it felt amazing to him, so much so that he couldn’t stop thrusting his hips into the younger Li Britannia. The only indication that she was feeling it, was the blush that was slowly manifesting on her face as the lewd noises of Euphie choking on his cock filled the bathroom air. </p><p>And the entire time, Cornelia was oblivious to what was going on. Still posed in the same position he had left her in, just waiting to be used. Which wouldn’t take long, pulling out, he took his salivated cock and thrust it into Cornelia’s mouth. Hissing in pleasure at the stark contrast he felt compared to Euphemia’s throat. Though it was still tight, he felt a lot snugger inside of Cornelia’s mouth; he can only assume it was due to her being much older than her sister. </p><p>He soon started alternating between the two sisters. Switching out for the other’s mouth each and every few moments whenever he could. The pressure in his cock building up more and more inside of him as he felt himself getting closer to cumming. As to which girl he would blow his first load inside of first, even he didn’t know; but he wouldn’t stop him and his passionate fucking. Eventually, Cornelia ended up being the receiver of his orgasm. Rollo bucked his hips as hard as he could, his balls slapping with an echo against the older royal’s chin as he erupted inside of her mouth. A hot deluge of creamy thick cum shooting down in her gullet. His body twitching, and cock spasming with each pump. Even then, Cornelia showed not even the smallest reaction to everything that happened. Nor Euphemia when he shot the rest of his cum all over her face, painting it white. Letting out a sigh of bliss, he looked at the two, still frozen thanks to his geass and oblivious to the violation they were being subjected to. While a part of him felt that he should stop while he was ahead, and partially due to him being not sure how long he could keep this up. The aroused side of him wanted to see how far he could take it. </p><p>And he did so by deciding to fuck them next. Starting with Euphemia this time around, since he had finished cumming inside of her sister. He contemplated as to which hole he should use before deciding on her asshole. His devotion towards Lelouch and Euphemia making him feel that the two deserved to give the other’s virginities. Even though it was a bit too late in thinking like this, his respect for the Lamperouges still came first. </p><p>That said, he bent the young girl over the edge of the tub and prepped her up. Luckily the water, cum, and saliva would make for efficient lube as he lined himself up. Stabbing at the tight entrance, Rollo could feel Euphemia’s ass start to give way to his dick. The tight ring stretching itself as wide as it could; if Euphemia was able to say anything, no doubt she would probably be screaming at how much it was likely hurting her. Hopefully, that when this was over and time returned to normal, she would feel nothing but pleasure. But setting that aside, he began moving, fucking the younger imperial family member. The inside of her ass a lot tighter than when he had used her mouth, even when in frozen time, he could still feel her gripping his cock in a vice grip. As if she didn’t want him to leave, or maybe wanting to push him out, he wasn’t sure. Either way; her small rear offered the slightest of jiggles as it collided with his powerful hips. Rollo doing his best to keep himself composed as he hunched forward slightly while having a firm grip on her small hips. Unbeknownst to him, however, the expression on Euphemia’s face started to morph a bit, the redness on her face deepening while her eyes slowly started rolling upwards. Giving more and more indication that the young Li Britannia was feeling everything being done to her. </p><p>It was long before he found himself cumming inside of her. A steady flow of his hot sticky semen shooting deep into her asshole, even spilling out from the side. Bucking his hips a couple more time to wring out more of his seed before finally pulling out with a huff and sigh of content. His jizz oozing out slowly and pooling a little between the princess’ legs. He stared at the girl for a few moments before finally turning his attention to the other sole princess in the bath. Smiling widely as he picked up and moved the taller woman, albeit with some effort, onto the side of the large pool as well. Laying on her back next to her sister with her legs spread out and lower lips exposed to him. Seeing Cornelia’s untouched honeypot easily got the boy hard again. Not wanting to deny his urges anymore, he quickly got in between the older Li sister and prodded his tip against her lower lips. Fighting against the minor resistance she had going on against him, Rollo finally claimed the violet haired beauty in his suspended time dome. </p><p>Being inside of Cornelia’s pussy, sent Rollo’s mind into overdrive as his mind exploded with ecstasy. The sensation was by far, much different from when he had been inside of Euphemia. The way her walls coiled and wrapped around him was indescribable and he could barely get enough of it. His hips moving like a blur as he railed the older princess with reckless abandon. The bathwater splashing all around his legs as he fucked his crush. All the while his hand was at her massive breasts, soft the touch, yet still surprisingly perky despite the sheer volume of her size. Rollo -in a brief act of childishness- let smothered himself and motorboated deep between the warm valleys of her chest. His fingers continuing to tease and pull against the knight’s pink hardened nubs. </p><p>Much like Euphemia, the flustered expression on Cornelia’s face began to manifest all over the fuchsia haired beauty. Her indigo eyes becoming cloudy with pleasure while her face still retained the unaware obliviousness of what was going on. Nor to how her body was succumbing to the Geass user’s cock without her prevalent knowledge. It was only due to a sudden contraction around Rollo’s cock did the boy realize she had climaxed all over him. But due to the frozen world, nothing was able to come from it, unlike Rollo. Who felt he should wrap this up before people would get worried/suspicious as to what was taking so long. That, he was beginning to feel the power of his geass strain his heart immensely. </p><p>Buckling down and gathered the last of his strength, he hugged Cornelia by her waist, driving his hips as hard as he could in was could be considered his attempt at a mating press. His breaths haggard, panting uncontrollably as he lost himself to his cock and Nellie’s pussy. With a final thrust deep within the Second Princess’ sex. He unleashed his final creampie of the evening. Cornelia’s pussy unable to resist the heavy thick load painting and filling up her insides and soon spilling out from sides and onto the marble flooring between her legs. Letting out a blissful sigh, Rollo had almost passed out right then and there. But knew he couldn’t stay there unless he wanted to get a huge awkward situation between the two sisters. </p><p>Forcing himself up, he cleaned himself up before making his way out of the room. The moment he did, the power of his geass deactivated. The last thing the false prince heard was a loud gargled gasp and moan as the two princesses had the intense climax of their life, squirting and convulsing in a spastic manner before blacking out from the fierce pleasure crashing down on their minds all at once. Both being unaware and ultimately confused as to what had just happened to the two of them. </p><p>-X- </p><p>
  <b> <em>“I didn’t just stop with Nellie and Euphie, after having a taste, I began to want more. Grow even hungrier and selfish in wanting to do this again. But the best part of that; was how much my Geass had managed to grow from that situation.”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Realizing I could develop it even further, as well as have a little fun along the way. I decided to see who else I could use my Geass on.” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“That said, remembering how I had taken Princess Euphemia’s anal virginity reminded me of a time I had with the current Knight of Six: Anya Alstreim.”  </em> </b>
</p><p>-X- </p><p>He remembered the first time he had encountered the cute, if not emotionless, petite pink-haired knight. It was during an espionage mission for Lelouch, in hopes of learning about any information regarding Nunnally’s whereabouts and whether or not it would be useful in figuring out a way in getting her back. For Rollo, the mission was mere child’s play to him and his geass. With how much he had developed and matured his geass over the full year when Zero had ‘disappeared’. Not only was the range of his geass able to expand and cover large buildings and even city blocks, but the duration he could maintain it was well over an hour. </p><p>But the best gain from having a fully matured Geass was the fact that his power no longer stopped his heart violently. Instead, it just slowed down and strained to compensation for the lengthened duration. While it, admittedly, did not sound much better as opposed to what he had to deal with initially. He still much preferred this overall, it meant that chances of dying from overusing his Geass had diminished quite a bit. </p><p>And it was thanks to this new improvement that allowed him to infiltrate the Britannian Military without any relative issues or concerns. The only thing he had to worry about was the cameras from the base but even then, thanks to his extensive knowledge of all Britannian layouts for all the bases. He was able to get by them undetected; as if taking a mere stroll in the park it was that trivial to him. </p><p>That’s when he spotted Anya, all alone within the Knightmare Frame hangar bay. </p><p>The girl in question was sitting on top of one of the many crate boxes next to her Knightmare Frame: Mordred. Typing away at her camera phone, completely unaware of her surroundings and even more so to the fact that she had been frozen in time. Rollo could recall seeing Anya a few times when they were younger, and how he had always found the pinkette to be cute, despite her emotionless nature. What with her light pink hair and her calm pure red eyes. Still, that didn’t take away from the fact that the girl was an absolute ruthless monster on the battlefield. Laying waste to everyone and everything her path without hesitation. The perfect mix of destruction and grace. </p><p>“I’ll never understand her outfit choice, though,” Rollo found himself commented aloud. </p><p>Another thing that made Anya stood out, aside from her being the youngest Knight of Rounds member in Britannian history, was the fact that she was the only member of the group to dress… somewhat provocatively if he were being nice. Unlike the standard three-piece gray suit and black gloves and boots. Anya’s outfit was a modified version of the Knight of Rounds uniform, complete with a black crop top and short shorts, which left her stomach exposed. Along with a custom tail vest/blazer that left her entire back and shoulder exposed. </p><p>Her pilot outfit -which she was currently wearing- was no better in that regards either. As the Knightmare Frame pilot wore a scantily revealing leotard that left the majority of her stomach and torso exposed, while the bottom of the outfit flared out and had gold-tipped black fringes. While also retaining the same golden insignia on her crop-top on her Knight of Rounds uniform. It had long sleeves in which there was magenta-colored covers along her forearm. With that, she wears mid-thigh high magenta-colored boots. It was absolutely surreal on how one so young, could have such a radically styled outfit. Really, if it wasn’t for the reputation she had managed to gain on the battlefield, no one would believe that someone from a respected faction would dress in such a manner. </p><p>“Still,” Rollo mumbled, find himself approaching her frozen state, “She IS rather cute.” </p><p>Though it was true Anya may not have been fully developed like Milly and the others from Ashford Academy. If being around Nunnally and a young Euphemia had told him anything. It was that you didn’t need to have a voluptuous body to be considered attractive or beautiful. And Anya was another prime example of that. Her stoic expression providing a level of cuteness that had made her a bit of an idol amongst the boys during her short time in the academy. That’s when he got a naughty idea in his head. </p><p>It HAD been a while since he managed to get some relief, what with all the Black Knight assignments he had been given since Lelouch rose back into power. And with someone as cute as Anya sitting in front of him right now, he couldn’t help but see an opportunity to alleviate his pent up arousal. </p><p>Grinning, he moved the petite pilot and positioned her onto her back. The girl was still staring at her camera phone, oblivious as to what would occur next. Spreading her legs, he moved to the bottom of her leotard, revealing her pussy and asshole. Dragging his middle finger along his tongue, he plunged the slender digit into the pinkette’s asshole, digging it all the way as deep as she could. A soft chuckle left him as he pumped his finger in and out of her tight little star. Not the least bit surprised at how tight it was, clenching his finger in a crushing grip. He wriggled it about before pulling his finger out and replacing it with his tongue, slithering the wet muscle about her tight, likely virgin entrance. And just like before with the last time this had happened, Anya’s face started to flush into a light shade of red. Her body unconsciously reaction to the pleasure that was being given to her by her time-freezing assailant. </p><p><em> ‘Perfect,’ </em>Thought Rollo as he pulled his tongue out, “I believe she’s ready now.”</p><p>Undoing in his pants, he readied himself and lined his fat cock right up with her anus. Grinning as he started pushing his way into Anya, fighting against the resistance her ass was providing as he stretched out took the youngest Knight of Round’s anal virginity. Grunting a bit at how tight she was. </p><p>“You’re probably even tighter than Euphemia,” He groaned out, thinking about the Li Britannian princess. </p><p>Without any time to waste, knowing that his time-stopping abilities were -ironically- on a time limit. He started to fuck the stoic Knightmare Frame pilot. Having a firm grip on her legs, holding them in place, as he made use of her tight ass as much as he could. The sheer size of his cock, which had grown in size over the years, was leaving a nice huge bulge against her stomach. Appearing and disappearing with each and every powerful thrust, Rollo holding nothing back as he fucked and rearranged the petite girl’s insides. </p><p>“God, first Euphie, now you Anya,” He grunted and gasped, the heavy slaps of his balls connected with her booty, growing loud, “It’s like you pinkettes have this affinity for having the tightest of asses.” </p><p>He didn’t get a response from Anya, nor was the assassin really expecting one. But the euphoric expression she was slowly gaining on her face was more than enough to show the younger Lamperouge how much her body was loving being violated by this; even if it was only her ass being fucked aggressively like this. Unfortunately, for him, he wasn’t able to keep this up for long. The pleasure and excitement of him fucking the near loli-like pilot had caused his heart rate to speed up a bit. The strain already started grip his chest as he felt his powers wane slightly a bit.</p><p>“Best wrapped this up then,” He muttered. </p><p>Hugging Anya’s legs close to his body, he sped up, pumping his cock in and out of the pink-haired girl’s ass harder and faster. To the point where the crate box underneath them started creak loudly from the sudden intensity going on above. His cock twitching, precum leaking out and coating the girl’s insides, he could feel himself getting closer to cumming. Pulling out at the last possible moment, Rollo gnashed his teeth, cumming all over the girl’s exposed slim stomach, some even getting on her cute face. He bucked his hips as he rubbed his cock against her thighs, finishing off all over them as well. With a shaky sigh, he let go of the frozen girl and set her upright before retreating. The time stop having reached its limit. </p><p>-x-</p><p>“...?” </p><p>Anya blinked as she looked down at her body. A faint hint of confusion appearing all over her face as she saw Rollo’s semen running down her stomach and was all over her slightly plump thighs. Some even on her face, a part of her was it even was. Did she have some kind of dessert and forget that made a mess. . . again? Licking up some of the cum around her lips, she blinked a few more times. </p><p>“. . . It tastes funny,” She uttered softly, believing this to be the oddest yogurt she ever had in her life. But did not refrain from running her fingers along her body and thighs to scoop up some more. All the while Rollo was panting a little lightly watching the girl before heading off. </p><p>-X- </p><p>
  <b> <em>“That had been much too close for my liking, I will admit. I got too into fucking Anya, I nearly forgot that I can easily lose control of my Geass and have it end earlier than I would’ve liked.” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Still, I couldn’t deny how much fun it was to let loose and pleasure myself with a girl like that. Anya had been a really good lay in spite of everything.” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Anya even managed to remind me how much it felt good to release my pent up urges after holding it in for a long time. I remember the first time I had done so, after the year-long ‘break’ me and my brother had.”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“And it was all thanks to a certain little bunny.” </em> </b>
</p><p>-X- </p><p>“To think that you would be here of all places Kallen.” </p><p>That was the only thing that Rollo could utter as he looked up in shock at seeing the Ace of the Black Knights here Babel Towel. In fact, he hadn’t expected to see her here at all. </p><p>After what had happened after the failed Black Rebellion, leading to Lelouch getting captured by Suzaku and, from what he had heard, taken to Emperor Charles. The bastard father had rewritten Lelouch’s memories implanting false ones before sending him back to Ashford. Resulting in the majority of the Black Knights either getting captured by the Britannian army or be forced to go into hiding to prevent being caught. Even Rollo was forced to tread lightly in this situation. It was only thanks to his quick thinking and silver tongue lying that he had learned from Lelouch that kept V.V. and the Geass Order off his back, allowing him to remain by his side the entire time. </p><p>Unfortunately, with the majority of the Black Knights in custody, or fled to parts unknown. And without C.C. to help unlock his memories, there wasn’t really much of anything Rollo could do to help his brother. Aside from being by his side this entire for the sole long year in oblivious innocence. While having that irritable woman Villetta monitoring his every move, to determine whether or not Lelouch’s memories of Zero would come back. </p><p>The only solace to this was that his brother was unaware of the fact that the enemy had kidnapped Nunnally away from him. He didn’t know how his brother would’ve reacted to hearing news like that. </p><p>Rollo shook his head, “Still,” He looked up at the disguised teen, “The fact that you’re here must mean you and the Black Knights are looking to retrieve Lelouch again.” He said with a small genuine smile. He never hated Kallen for running away the way she did, after all, it was a lot to process for the girl at that time. And time was something no one had the luxury of back then. </p><p>Looking over Kallen’s disguised, Rollo was actually surprised to seed the spunky redhead wearing something like this. Due to how much she usually despised wearing outfits like this -you could thank Milly for that- it was a stunning sight to see her wearing something so revealing and forming hugging so willingly. Not to mention the blatant amount of cleavage she was showing off as eye candy, Milly would be proud of Kallen if she saw her in this appearance. </p><p>“Hm…” Rollo stared up at Kallen’s still form, taking in the lovely appearance of the redheaded bunny girl. Especially how much her chest popped out in the pink leotard. </p><p>Looking away for a brief moment, a light blush formed on his face as a smile appeared on his face.</p><p>-x-</p><p>“S-Sorry for doing this Kallen.” </p><p>Having dragged the redhead to a secluded location within the towel. The time-stopping assassin had the girl kneeling down before him, the top part to her bunny suit un-flapped allowed her breasts to bounce freely before him. So big and soft to the touch, yet nice and perky with a lovely volume. The young Lamperouge couldn’t help but moan and sigh blissfully as he titfucked Kallen’s chest. Making sure to set aside her Guren key before going to town. Why she decided to put the key to one of the most powerful Knightmares in the world between her cleavage, he would never know. But just chalked it up to being a girl thing. </p><p>But casting that aside, he looking down at the voluptuous melons smothering his cock. Even with how big he was, Kallen’s bust was easily able to cover most of his length without any effort. Only the tip and a few inches escaping as he thrusts, the bulbous shaped head kissing her lips. Kneading her breasts like dough, he gave Kallen’s nipples a slight pink and twist. That’s when he started to notice a slight damp spot occurring between her legs. Rollo quickly deducing that it was the redhead’s arousal. </p><p>“So your chest is sensitive, huh?” That was interesting to know. And Rollo would make sure to file that away for future use. Grunting a bit, his cock twitched and throbbed getting closer to cumming, “Looks like I best wrap this up then.” </p><p>With a few more final thrusts, Rollo grabbed Kallen’s head and shoved his cock into her mouth. Letting out a pleased moan as he came into and down straight into her gullet. Giving the ace pilot a nice creamy helping of his jizz with each pump. Hissing sharply as he pulled and out and shot the rest of his load in between her cleavage. Letting out a sigh, he looked around before fixing up Kallen and placing her Guren’s keys back into her chest. Making sure that it wouldn’t touch his cum too much, before running off and leaving the girl by her lonesome. </p><p>-x-</p><p>Kallen blinked before coughing a bit, her body shuddering as an odd salty taste had coated her entire mouth, <em> ‘Odd, I don’t remember eating anything earlier, did I?’ </em> The redhead mused as she brought a hand to her stomach. “Well whatever it was, I don’t think I’m gonna be eating anything else later today.” </p><p>Realizing she had also been kneeling for some reason. She stood up slowly, then noticed that the inside of her chest having a clammy feeling in her chest, “Must be sweat or something,” She muttered, her nose crinkled up in disgust, “I told her that I didn’t want to wear this stupid outfit. But leave it to her not to listen to a damn word I say, as usual.”</p><p>Huffing, the Black Knight Queen gripped her Guren’s key and set it securely somewhere else before running off. Not noting a certain brown-haired boy looking at her as she left. </p><p>-X-</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Probably without a single doubt in my mind, Kallen’s chest was, by far, the best I had ever fucked in my short life. No words could describe how amazing they felt wrapped around my-” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Eh?”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Oh, it seems Kallen and C.C. got into another argument again. And sounds rather heated as usual. Leave it to C.C. to be able to get under Kozuki’s skin as usual. I swear, it must be a gift for her, aside from her special powers and immortality.”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“. . . Hehe, it’s funny and weird.” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Somehow hearing C.C’s snark reminded me of back to when I first had my fun with her. Back during the early and relatively peaceful days back in Ashford Academy.” </em> </b>
</p><p>-X- </p><p>It was late at night within Ashford Academy, and inside of the school gymnasium pool, three individuals was were loitering about. Rollo, his beloved older brother Lelouch, and C.C. While the older Lamperouge was busy typing away on his laptop, Rollo on the other hand, was treated to the entrancing sight of C.C. utilizing the school for her personal delights. Springing off the diving board and into the water below, the younger Lamperouge couldn’t help but be utterly mesmerized by how elegant the immortal witch was. Even with something as simple as her late-night swimming. But then again, it was hard to hate any of what she did half the time. </p><p>Rollo did have to admit, at first he didn’t really hold the immortal woman in the highest regards. Like Lelouch, he had found her to be rather irritable with her stoic, standoffish nature along with her snide remarks. The fact that she was easily able to make his older brother nearly tear his hair out in frustration, or even just show any type of emotion that broke his calm demeanor was an achievement in itself. Heck, even he couldn’t help but get annoyed at her at times. Her constant mooching and demanding of extra large cheese pizzas didn’t help much either. How she was able to eat all that and not gain a single pound was amazing. Granted, sure, he was grateful for her saving Lelouch from within the Shinjuku Ghetto, as well as being able to bestow him the power of Geass, something that still shocked him to this day. But even with all of that, her somewhat uncaring, if not pretentious, nature started to wear itself thin on the boy’s patience. More times than he would like to admit. </p><p>Nonetheless, he couldn’t deny how beautiful she was, despite her lesser than stellar personality. A being that has been sculpted to near perfection over the centuries, attaining a level of beauty that most women would find enviable in today’s age. As well as having the innate ability to look stunning in, no matter what she wore. Even now, wearing nothing but a mere standard school swimsuit, she was able to appear stunning underneath the moonlit night. Her wet pale skin shining wonderfully, which were complemented by her golden feline eyes that seemed to have glowed under the moon. And not to mention her lime green hair cascading down her back and clinging to the well-proportioned curves shown off by the blue one-piece bikini.  </p><p>Rollo gulped silently as he watched C.C. exit the pool gracefully, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments, the immortal offering a soft smirk before making her way over to the bench to grab her towel to dry off with. Sparing a quick glance over to Lelouch, he could see his brother busy immersing himself in whatever information that was on screen at the moment on his laptop. Turning back to C.C, he looked back just in time to see her bending down and showing her perfectly round shaped peach to him. Balling his fist, he took a deep breath to himself as he could feel the power of his geass flare to life. </p><p>The entirety of the school pool was covered in a red dome as every ground to a halt. Only the gentle hum coming from Lelouch’s laptop and soft splashes of the pool water provided ambient background noises as Rollo made his way over to the still bent over C.C. His heart beating surprisingly quickly as he got closer for some unknown reason. But he squashed down those feelings as he stood behind the immortal woman. His hard erection already pressing up against his trousers, twitching painfully demanding attention while the boy grabbed and felt up the verdette’s rear. His fingers slowly sinking themselves deep into her damp milky flesh. Rollo, however, did blink, as he could’ve sworn he felt C.C’s rear… tense up a little bit? </p><p>“...Probably just imagining it.” He murmured, shaking his head of such thoughts. There was no way that C.C. could be immune to his Geass. Not even other Geass users could resist him. </p><p>Smiling, he unzipped his pants, springing his erection free from its confines and right before her pussy. Moving the bottom of her swimsuit to the side, revealing her smooth snatch, making his let out another gulp. Nodding he slid into her slowly, a swift buck of his hips had Rollo plundering C.C’s tight honeypot. Making him gasp and nearly buckled from the sensation; it feeling, unlike anything he had ever felt before. The way C.C. clenched around him, if he weren’t an experienced partner, or well… as experienced as he could be at his point in life. He would’ve likely came inside of her already. </p><p>“Just breathe,” He took a calming breath, trying to relax, “No need to work yourself up now.” </p><p>Once he managed to get his bearings straight he started moving. His hands having a nice firm grip on C.C.’s love handles as slow yet powerful thrusts. Forcing himself to drill deeper into her core while her walls stretched and coiled all around him. Heightening up the pleasure for Rollo in ways that other girls up till this point couldn’t provide for him, it was as though C.C’s was actively trying to give him more pleasure while in her frozen state. </p><p>“H-Her body just feels amazing,” He gasped, his hips beginning to move faster as he got into fucking C.C. Reaching around to fondle her breasts through her swimsuit. “I-I can’t stop my hips.” </p><p>Throwing his hips violently, Rollo pounded away as hard as he could into C.C’s pussy. Nothing else mattering to the boy, not even his frozen brother, who was sitting a few feet away from him and the girl he was fucking. Slamming against her cervix entrance and forming a bulge outline around the immortal’s stomach. Nothing but the echoing sounds of Rollo’s panting and groans filled the air along with the slaps of his balls smacking against C.C’s erect clit. Which no doubt added even more shocks of pleasure to the verdette. </p><p>“C-Cumming,” He grunted, announcing it to no one in particular. Feeling and C.C’s walls twitched and convulsing all around him, “I’m cumming!” </p><p>Piercing and burrowing himself into C.C’s womb, Rollo erupted and pumped his hot molten cum directly inside of her. His load blasting out like a hydrant, painting her insides and folds completely white. The sheer intensity made Rollo shudder visibly, riding out the pleasurable climax with a sight of content.</p><p>“That was amazing,” He sighed happily.</p><p>Feeling his powers starting to wear off, he pulled out and decided that it was time to leave. Zipping his pants back up and placing C.C’s swimsuit back on her and trapping his cum inside of her, he started to walk away. Unbeknownst to the assassin, however, as he turned his back on the supposedly ‘frozen’ girl. A small cheeky smirk started to form on the immortal’s face.</p><p><em> ‘My, I never would’ve expected such a bold move from you, child,’ </em>She giggled mentally in her head as she stood straight the moment Rollo was out of the room. Placing a hand over her womb, “I wonder which hole he’ll help himself towards next time.” </p><p>-X- </p><p>
  <b> <em>“At the time, I had no idea that C.C. had the ability to become immune to my Geass. I should’ve suspected as much and how similar she was to V.V. when I saw that she also bore the Code.”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Now whether she truly didn’t mind me assaulting her, or she found it amusing that I was unable to control my lust towards her. It didn’t change the fact that me and her, entered a purely physical relationship with her.” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“My actions of bearing all my horny desires down on her, opened up the flood gates to the wound-up arousal and lust she thought she had long since buried many centuries ago. Whether I knew it or not, whether I liked it or not, I ended up becoming her toy.” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Did I complain about it. . . Not necessarily.” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Ah! It’s almost time.” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“I’ve been so lost in my reminiscing, I forgot that I was supposed to be bringing the Tea to Lady Kaguya and her friend, Empress Tianzi.” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“I best get going now.” </em> </b>
</p><p>-Present Time-</p><p>Rollo smiled as he entered the room pushing in a large tray, carrying a tea set and snacks. Offering a polite greeting to Kaguya and the young empress of the Chinese Federation. The two close friends spending a lot of time with one another, catching up with each other after having been apart for years. Both girls pausing from their conversation to regard the sole boy entering the room with their beverages.</p><p>“Ah, Rollo.” Smiled Kaguya, nodding to him, “Welcome.” </p><p>“H-Hello Rollo-san,” Greeted the soft-spoken Empress. </p><p>The assassin returned the smiles with one of his own, “Hello Lady Kaguya, Empress Tianzi, your highness,” The teen started setting the treats down before them, “Here you are, so sorry for the wait.” </p><p>Both girls beamed at the refreshments and treats, offering a quick bow of gratitude towards the boy who had brought it to them. To which, Rollo kindly brushed off with a simple wave of his hand, “It’s nothing,” He gestured to them, “But please, by all means, enjoy yourselves.” </p><p>Whether the Sumeragi Princess heard him or not, didn’t matter as she and Tianzi poured their drinks. And plating some of the cookies they were about to partake in.</p><p>“Itadaki-” </p><p>In a bright flash of red, the entire room stood still frozen in time. Kaguya and Tianzi both of them motionless, trapped in their oblivious poses much like the other victims before the younger Lamperouge. Who could only smile as he walked to the respective Lady and Empress, his cock already out and him stroking it in anticipation. Looking between the two, he decided on Tianzi first. Gently taking the girl from the seat she was in and laying her on the floor, pushing up her long dress and revealing her white panties to him. Grinning his pushed them to the side before plunging his tongue deep into the girl’s core. Slithering it about and making sure to get her all nice and ready to take him in. After a few silent minutes, feeling her grown considerably wet and prepped for him. He lined up his cock and started pushing himself into the young Chinese Empress, gritting his teeth at the tightness. </p><p>As expected from the white-haired teen, her walls felt as though they were crushing his cock with how hard it was clenching around him. Not to mention, her small and petite body, which almost made him reminiscent of both Euphie and Nunnally, somehow felt right. Lifting and hiking up her legs, Rollo hunched forward and found himself thrusting deeply into Tianzi in a fierce mating press. The familiar-sounding lewd smacks of his balls slamming against the small empress’ tiny rear echoed against his ears. Her pussy slowly gradually getting wetter by the second as he felt her clinging desperately to him in ecstasy. All the while, still having the same unaware, yet, happy expression on her face slowly morphing itself into unknowing pleasure and bliss. A trait that he’s more than come to love over the many courses of him fucking ladies in his Ward of Absolute Suspension. </p><p>“I’m a hopeless addicted at this point,” He mused, though the tone in his voice indication this was neither a revelation nor did it hold any trace of regret in it. </p><p>The familiar throbbing sensation made itself known as he bucked his hips harder into Tianzi, feeling himself getting ready to cum. He pinned the girl’s legs to the side of his head as much as he could, holding on to them tightly as he released inside of the young teenage royalty. His cock spasm, pumping his first thick load into the girl’s womb. Rollo gulped out a sigh as shocks of bliss from him climax raced down his back. He remained still for a few seconds before pulling out, watching some of his seed slowly leaking out, before he covered Tianzi’s pussy with her panties, fixing her dress and setting her back in her seat across from Kaguya. </p><p>Whom, speaking of, he turned his attention too next. Quickly making his way to the USJ Representative. He picked her up and sat down in her straddling his lap, her short skirt bunched up at the waist while her panties was moved to the side. Allowing his cum coated cock to rub up against lower lips, which would serve as lube for the teenage boy as he lifted and lowered the Kyoto House Princess onto his cock. Taking the girl’s virginities without her knowing a single thing. Biting his bottom lip, he kept his steady grip on the young Sumeragi and started bouncing her up and down his shaft, moving slowly at first, but picking up speed more and more when she felt her walls start to loosen up and cling around his member tightly. Almost just as much as Tianzi had done so with him. </p><p>“No doubt she was trying to keep herself saved for when she would have her first time with Zero,” He noted, thinking about her now lost virginity, “Sorry Lady Kaguya,” He shook his head with a soft, if not regrettable smile, “There’s only one woman Brother cared for in his life aside from Nunnally, and you’re not her; unfortunately. But I’ll make sure to savor every inch of your body for Lelouch’s sake.” </p><p>That self-proclamation served to reinvigorate the boy in more ways than one. Moving his hands from Kaguya’s hips to her ass, he squeezed down and gave her developing cheeks and quick swat, doing so for both between every few thrusts deep into her folds. Looking up at the beautiful girl, a part of him wished that he could undress and really play with the young Nadeshiko before him, but he knew that he couldn’t run the chance of doing too much with the Kyoto Mistress that would lead to indicate something had been amiss with the girls. Especially since he was the last person, a man at that, to be alone with them. Just fucking and cumming inside of them alone was a big enough risk as it was. And as much as he wanted to, he would have to force down his urges to tear off her clothes and just make do with what he could do to her now.</p><p>At that moment, the communicator earpiece starting going off, startling Rollo for a moment before recollecting himself quickly and answering, “H-Hello?” </p><p><em> “Rollo,” </em> It was his brother, err Zero, on the other line, <em> “Where are you at this moment?”  </em></p><p>“Oh um,” He quickly looked up at the euphoric induced Kaguya before back to him communicator, “I’m just wandering the halls, I just finished delivering the tea to Lady Kaguya and her highness Empress Tianzi. I’m not really doing much. Why do you ask?” </p><p>
  <em> “I have a new assignment for you that requires your expertise. I’m sending you the location of where we’ll meet up, be there as soon as you can.”  </em>
</p><p>Rollo beamed, happy at the prospect of being useful for his dear older brother once again, “Of course, Zero, I’ll be there right away.” With that, the private line went dead and Rollo glanced up towards the self-proclaimed Mistress of Zero, “Well, unfortunately, it looks like we’re going to have to wrap up our little fun.” </p><p>Hugging Kaguya’s waist as tight as he could, Rollo started bucking upwards, slamming his hips and pounding away at the lovely Sumeragi as hard as he could. Working to give the girl a nice warm treat before taking his leave with both of the highly influential girls. With his cock twitching and precum leaking out from the tip, Rollo could feel his climax approaching. And with a sudden gnash of his teeth, he buried himself deep inside, pushing directly into Kaguya’s womb as he blasted her full to the brim with his hot sticky seed. Holding the still praying frozen girl close to him as much as he could as he painted her insides white with his load. </p><p>Soon, Rollo let out another deep sigh as the wave of his orgasm died down, right as his pleasurable discharge came to an end. Pulling out, he quickly covered Kaguya’s pussy and set the girl down back in her seat, properly in the way she had been to, prior. Cleaning himself up, he gave one more look to the table and had a devious idea in his mind. Taking his cock, he jerked himself off quickly into each of Kaguya and Tianzi’s tea filled cups. Giving it a thick creamy look and consistency; smiling at his handiwork, he zipped up his pants and moved himself and the tray away from the table as he looked towards the girls, letting out a soft breath. Clutching his chest lightly a bit as he deactivates his powers around them. </p><p>“-masu! …?!” Both of the girls had a deep flushed expression on their faces as their bodies started to tremble and shudder before them. An extreme and inexplicable wave of pleasure and bliss crashing down on their entire being, not to mention a strange yet delightful tingly and burning sensation occurring within their loins. </p><p>“Hm?” Rollo tilted his head in a confused manner, “Lady Kaguya? Empress Tianzi; is something the matter with the two of you?” He asked, feigning ignorance as to what was going on with the two.</p><p>The two looked at Rollo before back to one another and waved it off, “I-It’s nothing, nothing you need to worry about us,” Kaguya said, waving her hand as she struggled to fight down her blush, Tianzi doing the same.</p><p>Rollo smiled to himself, “I see,” He muttered softly, “Well,” He gestured to the awaiting tea, “Your beverages are going to get cold, best drink up.” He suggested; The royal and politician nodded, having calm down as they picked up their cups and took a huge sip. Rollo’s smile growing as their eyes lit up. </p><p>“Mm~ Wow, today’s brew is really delicious,” Exclaimed a happy Tianzi, who took another sip of her cum infused drink.</p><p>Kaguya smiled, none the wiser to the fact that it had been tampered with, “I agree,” She nodded, “It’s really helping me out, my stomach and entire body feels exceptionally warm today. </p><p><em> ‘Oh, I don’t think it’s JUST the tea this time around,’ </em>He chuckled mentally before offering the two ladies a polite bow to them, “Well then your Ladyships, if you’ll pardon me, I’m needed elsewhere,” He looked up back towards the two, “Have a wonderful talk you two.” With that, Rollo left the two girls to their own devices. With the latter two waving bye to him as they continued to enjoy their little merienda. </p><p>-X-</p><p>“Yeah… I… definitely have a problem,” Rollo laughed to himself. Having set the tray away and quickly ran to the hangar so that he could meet up with Lelouch at their disclosed location. Rollo was well aware that, sooner or later, his actions would inevitably get him caught by someone. But he supposed that was part of the thrill, knowing that his time stop abilities gave him so much power and advantage over others. A small part of him wanted to see if anyone COULD even catch him in the act, and if they could, or if they did…</p><p>Well… he’d get to it when he’d get to it.</p><p>“Well, none of that matters at the moment,” He said, reaching the Knightmare Frame Hangar Bay, “For now, I should just focus on meeting up with… brother…?” </p><p>The teenage Black Knight member found himself coming to a complete stop as he noticed ways away from him on the other end of the hangar, Kallen Kozuki. Whom of which, was wearing her usual ever so tight-looking one-piece red bodysuit; showing off her sexy curves and figure to anyone bold enough to stare. The redhead in question was currently seated next to her Knightmare Frame, taking a drink of her water while wiping her brow with a towel. While having unzipped her bodysuit to where her large chest was able to breathe out. But for Rollo, all it did was give the boy some delightful eye candy. One he was happily enjoying as he could feel himself becoming aroused once more, his member already pitching a tent in his pants. Without realizing it, he had already let out a gulp as he perversely eyed the girl.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Well, I’m… sure brother won’t me being a LITTLE late.’ </em>
</p><p>A wide grin appeared on Rollo’s face as his twin Geass appeared in both of his eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>